Phantomhive's Cat
by Redbubblegum
Summary: Izzy Isabel Cassia Jackson a cat loving girl who after finding a silver ring with a blue diamond she ends up in 19th century England with her feline friends, not only that she meets our favorite Butler and his master. crappy title
1. His butler, nowhere to be seen

**Hey peoples this is my Black Butler fanfic if you haven't already guessed. My friends Rochelle encouraged me to do it it's going to be craaaaap but oh well. By the way the first chapter won't really have much Black Butlery stuff but who cares after that it's like 'Black Butler FTW' ** ** It's pretty much about this girl Izzy (Isabel Cassia Jackson XD so what I likes middle names) a cat loving girl who after finding a silver ring with a blue diamond she ends up in 19****th**** century England with her feline friends, not only that she meets our favorite Butler and his master. **

**If I decide to continue it that is…. Maybe if I kill of Rochelle….. No… I don't think murder is the best Idea… maybe I could plant some drugs on her so she gets taken to somewhere like prison or whatever… wait they don't have internet in prison do they? **

**Ok I'm going to finish this note before someone comes into my room telling me to sleep at 3 in the morning. Enjoy my creative brilliance**

**XXX**

She stared out the window trying to block out the many voices of relatives she hadn't seen in years. It had been two years since the incident but they still didn't look at her in the same way, they still didn't believe her. She just wished she could go home, she could just imagine Oscar yowling at the window waiting for her return; he could never bear to be separated from his mistress for too long.

"Isabel?" It was a man's voice coming from behind her.

Isabel turned her head enough just to see her mother's boyfriend Keith. "What is it?" She grumbled.

"I need to talk to you outside."

Isabel just looked at him; Keith had never tried to talk to her when her mother wasn't in a three meter radius. "Sure, whatever…"

She regretted going outside when she realized how cold it was.

"So k-Keith what d-do you want?" She asked, teeth chattering wrapping her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to stay warm.

"I just want to tell you I'm proposing to Bobbi tonight."

"So what?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I'll be playing a bigger part in your life."

"You do know that for the last two years I've only left my bedroom for school, my kendo meetings, when I needed to use the bathroom, when I had to go to this stupid family get-together, when I needed to restock my mini-fridge, when I needed to buy more cat food, when I took the cats to the vet. So pretty much I don't notice what my mum's doing half the time and I don't really think it'll make any real difference whether you're there or not."

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess so. Is that all you dragged me out here to say?"

"Yes"

"Good," Isabel sighed "Now call me a taxi."

"What?"

"Oscar will be worrying about me and he might hurt himself."

"You care more about your cat than seeing me propose to your mother?"

"Exactly right, you just hit the nail right on the head, how long have you been this smart? Now call my taxi"

**XXX**

"NO WAY!" Isabel screamed. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING RID OF MY BABIES!"

"Isabel calm down you can keep one as long as it's not Oscar." Her mother said struggling not to shout as well.

"But I love Ozzie he's my special kitty!"

"He's just a cat Isabel."

"No he's my Baby."

"Then get rid of Claudia"

"Mum you know I can't do that she's my lucky cat!"

"Lucky cat?" Bobbi was starting to worry about her daughter and her cat obsession, only last week she made Oscar a facebook page.

"Yes mum my lucky cat, got a problem with it?"

"How can a cat be lucky?"

"You know why she's lucky Mum you just don't want to admit you know."

"Isabel stop acting like a child they're just bloody cats."

"Do you want Nicolette's children growing up without a father and they just have to suffer by having their Uncle Ivan as a substitute dad or Without their aunt, I mean what if Nicolette was hit by a car, how her children would cope!" Isabel shouted pointing at the Grey Scottish fold that was sleeping on the sofa.

"Isabel they are cats for god's sake not people and Nicolette was neutered last year."

"Why did no one tell me?"

This situation started a few days earlier when Keith sat on Oscar and then he clawed his face off, soon after that all the cats started hating him but Claudia already hated him before the whole sitting fiasco so she didn't really count. Now four days later it was either Keith or the Cats.

"That's it! If my cats can't stay here neither can I"

"Izzy"

"No that's it I'm going to live with Dad, he'll love my cats unlike you cat haters."

"Izzy don't be stupid" Bobbi groaned

"Stupid? How dare you! You…. You Cat hating middle-aged fat, ugly useless tart!"

"Isabel How dare you talk to you're mo-" Bobbi stopped mid sentence when she realized Isabel had left the room.

Her mother just looked as Isabel as she dragged a suitcase full of luggage and a wicker basket containing her sleeping cats out of the front door.

"Isabel you aren't getting in the Taxi."

"Yes I am and you can't stop me mum."

"Is that a sword around your waist?"

"Mum it's called a Katana."

"Why isn't it on your wall? Put it back you could hurt somebody!"

"Don't worry it's in a sheath, it's hidden by my coat and you seen to forget I'm totally kick-ass and go kendo so I know how to use it and not hurt anyone innocent." Isabel grumbled walking towards the taxi "I'll see you when you've changed your mind."

"Give it to me now"

"Mum!" Isabel whined handing over the sword "Now I need to change my outfit!"

"Why?"

"Because the purpose of this coat is so I can hide my sword, God mum" Isabel made her way up the stairs and returned a few minutes later in a black a hooded dress with Cat ears and tail, wearing a red collar with a bell on.

"Are you wearing a collar?"

"Yes so what?"

"Nothing, just go to your dad's at least I won't have to deal with you for a while"

**XXX**

The taxi driver smiled "Where to?"

"London would be nice." Isabel sighed, making sure there was no way the basket of cats would fall off the seat next to her.

"I need more than London sweetheart," The driver laughed

"Fine" Izzy grumbled " take me to 50 Ebury Street in London."

"You do realize that's a hotel, don't you?"

"So?"

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with your mum, you said you were going to your Dad's."

Isabel's eyes narrowed "You were eavesdropping?" she hissed.

"It's not hard Darling, you were practically shouting at each other."

"Just shut up and take me where I need to go and it's not my dad's house okay? I'm not paying you to talk."

"Technically you haven't paid me yet."

"Shut up and drive"

"Calm down, keep your hair on."

Isabel's face was pressed against the glass window trying to calm down, watching as day turned to night and the grimy buildings gradually became pleasant looking suburbs and then to countryside, nothing but hedgerows trees and fields; it was a nice change. She'd honestly rather stay here than in London. It surely couldn't be much harder than living with her Mum and Keith or her dad for that matter. About half an hour into the journey she pulled out her purse.

"So how much do you think this'll cost me?"

"I'll say about sixty pounds and that's being generous."

Isabel laughed nervously "Do you take café Nero loyalty cards?"

"Get out of my cab."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Get out."

"Fiiine" Isabel whined as the taxi skidded to a stop and she began to unload her cat basket and suitcase. As the Taxi drove off Izzy dragged her luggage under a tree and sat down. She pulled Oscar out of the basket and began stoking him receiving purrs in response. "Why does this crap always happen to me?" The ginger tom cat just looked at her. "Oh yeah you're not the one that can talk." Isabel sighed, "I think you could if you tried, but you're just a lazy kitty."

Isabel put Oscar back in the basket and caught a glimpse of something shiny in the dirt. She picked it up, it was a ring an expensive one at that.

"Wow look at that diamond," Izzy gasped, she'd always loved anything that sparkled, "I wonder what it's doing here?" She slipped the ring onto her middle finger and returned to the tree. She tried to imagine what it would be like just sitting here forever, free from the whispers and dirty looks. Even thought she knew why they thought those things about her but she wouldn't ever try to pretend to be something she wasn't. Izzy sighed and began singing softly to herself.

_Chill out what you yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you faking it  
No no no…._

Eventually Isabel fell silent, sleeping deeply, completely unaware of the disappearance of all of the cats except Oscar who was still lying in the basket.

Isabel awoke to see Oscar only an inch away from her face. "What Oscar?" She turned her head to look at the basket. "Fuck my life."

**XXX**

**Told you not much Black Butler in there but if I decide to continue there will be : ).**


	2. I cant think of a clever title so sue me

**Hi! Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been busy….**

**XXX**

Isabel tripped over another rock and fell into the damp grass. She shot Oscar an evil look, he definitely had some magical power to create obstacles or a more logical explanation was he was leading her through the trees just to inconvenience her he had no idea where the others were. _I bet It's because I called him lazy, _Izzy thought jumping over a tree root. _Bet you thought I was done for there! _ Then her suitcase got caught on the same root causing her to fall once again.

"I swear I'm going to kill you Oscar!" She bellowed, the ginger tom cat just looked at her before turning his attention to a light in the distance.

"Rrrrow"

"Ok I won't kill you, but you have to admit Claudia would be more useful."

"Wrowwwww"

"Look I just think she'd be better conversation and she wouldn't try to kill me" At this Oscar began to bolt through the undergrowth, "Oscar come back!" Isabel yelled following as fast as she could.

After clearing the trees Isabel could see the source of light, it was a manor house. In her opinion it looked rather Victorian and in suspiciously good condition considering it had to be at least two-hundred years old.

"Oscar!" She called, "Damn where did that fur ball get off to?"

She walked closer to the house and caught a glimpse of a black cat at on window sill, this cat wasn't quite ordinary, in the second before it retreated inside Isabel noticed something peculiar. Instead of yellow, green, brown or blue eyes, even at that distance she could tell the cat's eyes were violet. "Claudia" She whispered, "Don't worry I'm coming."

"Reooooow?" Isabel stopped wondering the what the best way to climb the wall would be and turned her head to see Oscar scratching at what seemed to be the front door.

"Oscar stop it!" Isabel scolded the cat putting down the case and began fighting with the cat. She fell to her hands and knees pulling Oscar away from the door. "Bad Kitty!"

The large doors opened and Isabel looked up at a man clad all in black, he was stating at her.

"Hi I'm sorry if I disturbed you…" Isabel mumbled. Her eyes widened as a gloved hand began to caress Oscar's head. She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my kitty!"

At that the man seemed to snap to his senses and looked slightly annoyed.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl of Phantomhive, what brings you to his estate at such an unreasonable hour?"

"Oh um, I'm Isabel Cassia Jackson, nice to meet you Sebastian, and uhh it seems that one of my cats is in there." Izzy smiled pointing through the doorway.

"Really how curious…" Sebastian fell silent.

"Yes very curious indeed since it doesn't seem the is any other entrance she could of used apart from this door, unless you count that open window but my Claudia could never scale a building like this."

"Yes, I wonder how she did get in…"

"You let her in Mister Butler now if you excuse me!" Izzy pushed pass him with her case and ran up the stairs.

"Oh dear, what a nuisance." Sebastian sighed, he was about to close the door when the ginger cat looked at him with his big green eyes.

"Meow?"

Sebastian's darted around the room before hastily picking up the cat and followed in Isabel's wake.

0=0=0

'_The décor in this house is amazing _Isabel thought as she closed the door of yet another cat-less room she would've been extremely morose if it wasn't for the beautiful Victorian décor Isabel bit her lip as she opened yet another door hoping to God that Claudia was in there.

The room itself was quite bare; all there was just a dresser, a bed, a wardrobe, a bedside cabinet and a mirror. A black cat sat on the bed her head tilted to the side slightly looking at her mistress survey the room before leaping towards her.

"Claudia!" She laughed falling to the bed, her precious cat in the arms, "You had me so worried!"

"Please calm down you'll wake my master if you shout like that," Sebastian said finally catching up with the girl, placing Oscar on the bed next to her.

"Sorry…" Isabel stopped rolling about the bed with her two feline friends realizing something was missing. "Hey Mister Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Sebastian asked looking extremely bemused.

"Have you come across any other cats tonight have you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I had two other cats as well, a grey Scottish fold and a black Persian?."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen them."

Isabel got to her feet, "I guess I better go looking for them." She left the room. Sebastian looked at the two cats before succumbing to his weakness.

Isabel returned a few minutes later. "Hey Mister Sebastian is it ok I stay here? See it's started to rain." She pointed to the window. "What the hell are you doing to my cat?" Sebastian was sitting there holding Claudia in his arms pressing down slightly on her paws. "Mister Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry but her she's so soft…"

"Yes I know she's soft and nice to hug but please answer my question." Isabel was struggling not to shout.

"What was your question?"

"It's raining, I can't find my other cats and in an effort to find them I'm soaking wet," She gestured her now soaked dress "and I have nowhere to stay so can I stay here for the night?"

Sebastian sat there thinking, Isabel didn't seem at all dangerous and she had cats in her possession, and if she stayed the cats would stay. The young master surely wouldn't be angry at helping this poor young lady in distress. He looked her up and down, by the way she was dressed she was obviously crazy but the was something different about her that separated her even from the insane raving lunatics of the day.

Sebastian's thought process was interrupted by fingers clicking in his face. "Earth to Mister Sebastian," His hand gripped Isabel's wrist tightly, "Hey that hurts!"

"Where did you get that ring?"

"I found it on the ground, why?" Sebastian didn't answer her he just hastily left the room. "Mister Sebastian, where are you going?" Isabel sat in silence for a few seconds; she looked at Claudia and Oscar and said "I should have asked for a towel shouldn't I?"

**=0=0**

**Didn't that suck! Sorry it took so long, I've been kind of busy lately : (**

**I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long and it's crap._

_0=0=0=0_

Sebastian returned to his room.

Waking the young master had resulted in five minutes of shouting before he was told to get warm milk. Sebastian was also told to say nothing to the young master until the morning so the news of their 'guest' was still unknown to the head of the house. Ciel was fine, angry but fine, still wearing his ring. Maybe the ring in Miss Jackson's possession was made from the same stone. That seemed much more plausible than her stealing it from the Earl.

When Sebastian opened the door he let out and exasperated sigh. That girl was sleeping in his bed.

"This won't do." He said picking up Isabel and carried her out of the room.

0=0=0=0

Izzy was awoken by the light. She cursed inwardly keeping her eyes tightly shut, hoping she could keep dreaming about that wonderful Victorian manor with the butler. Hearing the sound of something being poured into a cup confused her most, why would her mother make her a drink? And if it wasn't her mother, who was it? She opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack. She was not sleeping in her dodgy futon with her hello kitty bedspread. It definitely wasn't hello kitty; it was a four poster bed. Izzy then looked to the left of her and nearly had another heart attack, it was the butler, and he smiled at her and held out a cup and saucer. "Uh thank you." Izzy took the cup and looked at the butler. Her hands were shaking and before she could even take a sip the tea spilt. "I uh… I'm sorry Mister Sebastian." "It is fine; I'll clean it up right away." Sebastian smiled whipping the bedclothes off the bed. Isabel sat on the now stripped bed holding the plate of buttered toast. "That's cool." She smiled before devouring the toast as if she'd never eaten before. "Thank you?" Sebastian replied slightly confused. He'd never heard the word 'cool' used in that way. Sebastian gestured to a door, "There's a bath waiting for you though there with suitable clothes. Call me if you need anything." The butler then turned away pushing the weird trolley with him. After musing for a short time what he meant by 'suitable' clothing, Izzy walked into the bathroom and slipped into the water with a sigh. 0=0=0=0 Isabel looked at the clothes Sebastian had laid out for her. At first she laughed and looked around for the real outfit. "You have to be kidding me." Izzy sighed wrapping the towel tightly around her before storming out of the bathroom. _Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer I promise. I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment._


End file.
